bonded
by Bellamalfoy13
Summary: Draco wants Hermione, and the only way to truly bond them is to get her pregnant with his child.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stared at the girl with the beautiful brown locks and angelic pale face. Her eyes were closed in deep slumber, so Draco could not see their brilliant gold. She lay strapped across his bed; the only thing she was wearing was a thin white silk nightgown that stopped above her knees.

The blonde moved over to the side of the bed and ran his hand over the girl's flat abdomen. He couldn't wait until she was heavy with his child. He closed his eyes and imagined her swollen belly, her relying on him and him only.

"You better be right about this Draco." The Dark Lord emerged from the shadows. Draco hated the fact that Voldemort could see what only he was allowed to see.

"I know I am, my lord. Without her, the light side is nothing. Potter… Is nothing."

"How can you possibly ensure that Draco? How can you be sure she will be truly bonded to you?"

A dangerous smirk grew on the Malfoy heir's face.

"Soon she shall be with child. My child. She will be bonded with me for life. You know how it works."

A vicious grin appeared on his master's face.

"Yes. Once a Pure Blood male makes a female pregnant, their souls will be tied together for the rest of their lives… As long as the female does not abort." He gave Draco a stern look.

"She will not abort milord. She wouldn't dare. She is too soft hearted." He ran a pale finger over her cheekbone. " And of course I have her wand. Which is locked away in my office."

"She will have to be loyal to me, Draco. You must ensure she switches sides. That she will give information."

"She will my lord. She would do anything to protect life once it is inside her."

"Do not disappoint me."

"I will not my lord. She will not."

Voldemort looked at him for a moment before he gave a curt nod and left the room. Once he had left, Draco locked the door with a flick of his hand and disinfected his room with a cleaning spell. He didn't want his darling breathing in the same air as that vermin.

He pointed his wand a Hermione and whispered a reviving spell.

Said girl started moaning softly, her eyelids fluttering. Draco lowered his wand and approached her. Her chestnut eyes opened slowly, and the blonde could tell that her gaze was blurry.

She gave a little tug on her wrist cuffs, and straight away her eyes came into focus. She gasped and pulled at her bonds hard, struggling and yelping as the leather rubbed against her delicate wrist and ankles.

Her mouth formed an O as her eyes fell on Draco.

"Malfoy?" She croaked.

"Hello Darling."

"Darling? Malfoy what the hell! Help me!" Hermione's voice was hoarse and weak.

"I can't help you. Because I am the reason you are tied up." She blinked at him.

"Let me go!"

"No. You are mine now darling."

"Don't call me that!" She managed to growl.

She struggled harder as he started approaching, climbing onto the bed and straddling her. He reached down and lifted the tiny dress, reveling a pair of white cotton panties.

She yelped and struggled harder.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"I will."

Hermione stopped struggling and stared at him.

"Y-you will?"

"Of course. Once I get you pregnant you'll be free to roam my room." The relief that had briefly flashed through her eyes disappeared as she paled.

"W-what? Y-your sick! Why would you want to…" Her voice trialed off.

"Because once your pregnant…"

"I'll be bonded to you!" Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Let me go! Let me go!"

"No."

"I'll kill whatever it is you put inside me as soon as you're not looking!"

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't kill your own child."

"I would!"

"Absolutely not." He leaned forwards and kissed her harshly. She struggled beneath him. He pulled away and ran his hungry eyes down her body, resting on her stomach. He reached down again to kiss her, and she moved her head to the side, so his lips hit her cheek.

Draco slapped Hermione hard across the face, and Hermione gasped. Her pale cheek went an angry red. Draco grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Do that again sweet heart, and you'll really regret it. Your not with my child yet, I can still have my ways with you." He threatened, and Hermione whimpered at the fire in his eyes.

"Please don't do this Malfoy." She whispered. "You don't have to do this."

"Your right. I don't have too. I want too."

He placed his hands on her stomach and his eyes widened slightly when it rumbled. Now that he thought about it, she did look rather under weight.

"But first," He said. "We eat."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had removed Hermione from the chains, but the leathers cuffs remained on her joints. She was terrified.

He was truly planning to get her nocked up. She didn't even know how she got here. The last thing she remembered was walking back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade after having an argument with Harry and Ron.

Oh Merlin! Harry and Ron! Were they okay? Did they know she was missing? Were they looking for her?

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice when he placed food in front of her. She only noticed when the smell of bangers and mash with gravy filled her nostrils. She looked down and her stomach gurgled again.

Draco drew the chair opposite her and sat down, pulling his own plate towards him. Hermione continued staring at her food.

"Eat." The one across from her grunted. It was not a suggestion. It was a command.

She continued staring at the food that looked so appetizing. She couldn't eat it. She just couldn't.

"You've put fertility potion in my food, haven't you." She muttered quietly.

Draco snorted.

"Smart girl."

"I don't want to eat." She frowned, sliding down in her chair. Draco shrugged.

"Have it your way. Imperio."

"Wha?" A warm tingling sensation came over her. She tried yelling at the blonde but nothing happened.

"Eat." He said again, and she was horrified as she picked up a spoonful and put it in her mouth. She couldn't stop herself.

"Swallow." He smirked as he watched her struggle. This went on until the entire plate was empty.

"Good girl!" He praised. She scowled at him in her mind. "You got a whole vial of potion down you!" She wanted to be sick, but she couldn't. "But just to be sure…"

He pulled a bottle full of baby blue and baby pink liquid out of his pocked. Hermione watched with tearful eyes as he pulled her water glass towards him, emptying the contents of the bottle into her drink. He pushed it towards her.

"Drink it. All of it." Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she swallowed the fertility infused water. Every last drop.

"Good girl." He said again, and Hermione felt the spell being lifted off her. She let a sob escape her lips and her shoulders started shaking. Tears blinded her but she heard the scrape of a chair and then a hand gripping her chin and fingers wiping away the droplets.

"Hush." Draco soothed. "You have nothing to cry about. Nothing has really happened yet." Hermione spun around and started beating his chest with her tiny fists. He just stood there, as if he couldn't feel her blows.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She sobbed.

"I know." He caught her fists and lifted her up, spinning her so that her back was against his chest. With one arm her gripped her hands and the other traveled down to her stomach, stroking it slowly. She shivered. "Soon you'll learn not too."

She bit her lips and forced her tears to stop coming.

"We can have a good life here Hermione." He whispered into her ear. "You, me, and our child. Away from the war. Away from all of… this. We can flee together Hermione. Its up to you whether you come willingly or not."

She closed her eyes.

"I'll never do anything willingly with you." She murmured.

"Now, No." His voice was cold. "But you will eventually."

She shook her head. He growled in her ear and she jumped slightly.

"To make sure the fertility potion works, I am going to wait for a while before I take you." He let her go and shoved her onto the bed. "But that doesn't mean I can't do other stuff."

Her eyes widened as her head was pushed into the mattress with her ass way up in the air. Her arms where pull uncomfortably back and strapped above her head. She gasped as her thin garment was pulled away. Her panties where pulled down her legs and she whimpered desperately.

Cool air hit her bottom and she was terrified as she felt her self get wet. She cried out as fingers were pressed against her moist opening.

Draco pulled them away and watched the sticky substance dripping from them.

"Ah yes. That would be an effect of the potion." Hermione was slightly relived that it wasn't her body doing this naturally. "You'll have to wait though darling."

Hermione couldn't see where he was, so when she heard his foot steps walking away she tensed. Where was he going? She heard a cupboard open and something being pulled out. His footsteps were heard coming back and then nothing.

Hermione wiggled, trying to turn her head when _CRACK._ The hard lash of a whip came down on her backside. She bit her lip hard to stop any sound from escaping.

"Where you ever beat as a child Hermione?" She shook her head no. "Well then. I suppose you were too much of a good girl. That is what I want you to be Hermione. Good. Making me have to put the imperious curse on you is not good."

Another lash and this time Hermione whimpered. Draco stared at the two angry red marks marring her perfect skin. He felt sick pleasure giving her scars.

"I hate to do this darling, but I have to remind you of who you belong too." The whip came down much harder than the other two on her back, and she cried out. Draco flung the whip into the corner as a single droplet of blood ran down her side.

He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. He mopped her wound gently.

"This will scar." He told her. She didn't reply. Her ass in the air and her moist center was making Draco rock hard. He couldn't wait any longer. He just couldn't.

He flicked his hand to stop her bleeding. Not healing it, just stopping it from bleeding and released her arms. She fell onto the bed and started scrambling away as she heard the sound of a zip being unzipped.

He pulled his pants down, and her eyes widened at the size of his erection. She whimpered as he pulled her towards him.

"No! No please!" His mouth silenced her in a kiss as he rammed into her. He swallowed her screams of pain and thrust in and out without hesitation. Hermione felt fresh tears stream down her face. Draco stopped kissing her and buried his head in the crook of her neck, not losing his rhythm.

As he came he grunted and she screamed as hot liquid filled her welcoming womb. She had stopped sobbing, and a few stray tears left her closed eyelids as he pulled out of her and collapsed by her side, pulling her against him like he couldn't bare to let her go.

That night, the sounds of snoring and gentle muffled sobs filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione woke up the next morning, her back was stiff and her entire being hurt. Draco was not lying next to her.

She gasped as she remembered what had happened last night. She sat bolt upright and placed a hand to her stomach. Was she…?

She gasped as she felt her stomach heave. She managed to find the attached bathroom and retched. She knew it wasn't morning sickness. It was just the strain of everything that had happened.

She threw up three more times before she managed to crawl back to the bed. She hated it that it was his bed, but she was too weak to do anything else at that moment.

A note had appeared on it. With shaking hands she picked it up.

' _Good morning, I had to leave early. There is breakfast on my desk and you better eat, or you know what happens. If I were you I wouldn't want to risk it. I don't know when I'll be back, so you better start eating."_

Hermione faced the desk, where a plate full of bacon and eggs sat. She didn't see how any potion could be mixed into that, so she forced herself to eat it. There was a glass of orange juice as well, but she dumped that down the bathroom sink.

She drank tap water and left the tap on, letting the water wash away any remaining orange smells. She knew she was paranoid but better safe than sorry.

The minutes seemed to snail by. She had searched his entire room, looking for her wand or anything she could use to escape. She had showered and washed her hair, desperate to get his smell off her. He hadn't left her any clothes, and her nightie was ripped so she resorted to grabbing one of his shirts. It came down to her knees but it was better than nothing. She wore nothing underneath because she refused to touch his boxers.

At one point an elf had popped in to clean the bathroom. It had refused to speak or even look at Hermione. It had left shortly after. It hadn't taken the breakfast plate, but Hermione assumed that Draco wanted proof she had eaten.

She had tried to open his desk drawers, but the handles had given her such a nasty shock that she had had to run it under cold water for ten minutes. She couldn't find the whip anywhere, or any sharp objects that would be good to pick locks.

The door of course wouldn't budge. She had found an old artifacts book on his bedside table, so she tried to get comfortable on his too soft bed and started from the very beginning. She had just started the last chapter when he came back.

She jumped as the door swung open. Draco looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes and his platinum hair ruffled. He wore the black Death Eater robes and his silver mask was swinging from his hand. His silver eyes scanned the empty plate that had held her breakfast before he looked at her.

"I see you have learned." He said as he crossed the room and opened his desk drawers easily and placing his wand and mask inside. He looked back at her.

"I would have punished you for taking my clothes without asking, but since you look so good in them and I'm to tired I'm not going to bother.

He disappeared into the bathroom and Hermione heard the water turn on in the shower. So Malfoy was tired?

That didn't stop him from taking her again that night.

That was also what Hermione woke up to. Him pounding into her like there was no tomorrow.

He disappeared a lot during the days, obviously to take care of Death Eater stuff. She was often left alone with that one book, which she had read three times already, despite its massive 1000 pages.

He took her several times; obviously making sure that his seed took root deep inside her. Hermione spent every day wondering if there was life growing inside her.

"In two weeks we find out if you are expecting." Draco said one evening. He was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard with Hermione sitting between his legs leaning against his chest. He was stroking her stomach.

"I'll get rid of it." She said again.

Hermione had tried behaving as best as she could. If there was life growing inside of her, she was determined to protect it against its father. She would never be able to get rid of her own child, and Draco knew that.

"If that's what makes you sleep at night." He replied and shifted her so that he could unzip his pants before impaling her onto his aching manhood.

XXX

"She disappeared a week ago and we still haven't tracked her down!" Harry roared, slamming his fists so hard into the table that every one jumped back a bit.

Dumbledore removed his glassed and cleaned them before putting them back on, no twinkle in his eyes.

"She is no where to be found Harry. You are acting unreasonably…"

"UNREASONABLY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE AURORS? WHERE ARE THE DETECTIVES! My best friend who I consider my sister is gone! Does this not mean anything to anyone!"

"Harry is right." Tonks said. "We need her brains…"

"HER BRAINS?" Ron growled. "WHAT ABOUT HER? You just want to save her because she'll come up with solutions? Not because we love her? Not because we care about her?"

Everyone looked down at their feet.

"You're all disgusting." Harry hissed.

"Excuse me?" A dreamy voice interrupted, and every one looked at Luna Lovegood as she stepped forwards. "But has anyone else noticed that Draco Malfoy has not been at school since Hermione disappeared?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Harry was Voldemort. Hermione stood before him with an angry look on her face._

" _Tell me you stupid girl." Harry hissed._

" _Never!" She growled._

" _Tell me or I will show you what real pain looks like. I don't think Draco would appreciate it if you got hurt."_

" _Draco can go to hell. And so can you!"_

 _Harry circled her and entangled his spider like fingers into her hair, pulling her head back and exposing the milky skin of her throat._

 _He pulled a fingernail up her skin and where the finger went a cut followed. Blood dribbled down her throat and Hermione bit her lip hard._

" _Tell me."_

" _Never."_

" _Such a pity to harm you here." Harry put his hand on Hermione's stomach._

" _No! Not there! Please not there!"_

" _Why ever not? Are you… hiding something?" He flicked his hand and a cut appeared across her abdomen. Not deep enough to cause any harm but still enough so to leave a message._

" _Tell. ME!"_

" _No!"_

 _Harry growled and rammed his fist into the wall behind him. Draco arrived and took Hermione away before returning._

" _I thought you said she wouldn't fight!" Harry hissed at the blonde._

" _I know! I haven't broken her yet."_

" _You better soon. If you don't get your act together, I will make her mine instead! I'll take her away from you and your pathetic child and turn her into my personal pet!" Draco winced. "UNDERSTOOD?"_

" _Yes my lord."_

Harry Potter woke up with a start, a massive pounding in his famous lightning scar.

"Oh my god! Hermione!"

XXX

"You idiot!" Draco growled, throwing Hermione onto the bed and climbing on top of her.

"Do you not know what will happen if you don't speak?" He ripped her garments off and thrust into her. She cried out and struggled. He was just convincing himself that she was still there.

"He will take you away from me, away from our child! You wont be able to see it because he will take," Thrust. "You." Thrust. "Away." Thrust. "From me!" He grunted as he came. Hermione whimpered.

Draco rested his sweaty forehead against hers.

"Let me go." She whispered.

"I can't. I can't let you go. I can't loose you."

"Not even for our child?"

"Not even for it."

Her eyes darkened.

"I will find a way out. I will do whatever it takes to make sure my child is safe. You are no where near my top priority." She hissed.

Her words stung, and Draco had to close his eyes.

"You might find a way out." He whispered. "You might be able to escape, to run. I will hunt you down and find you. You will always be able to run but you will never be able to hide. You belong to me. With me. You are mine."

Hermione shivered. She was afraid because she knew he spoke the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay lord Malfoy. I am going to cast the spell and if it turns red she is not expecting and if it turns blue, she is. Are you ready Miss?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. She was scared even though she knew what the answer would be.

The spell was cast and both she and Draco stared as a blue mist appeared above her stomach.

"You are pregnant." The healer said. "Congratulations." He packed up his things and started heading for the door.

"Miffy!" Draco said, and a house elf appeared. "Show him to the door." The creature nodded and ran after the doctor.

Hermione watched as the blue mist disappeared. She sighed. She already knew but this made it seem more real. There really was a tiny being growing inside of her.

"You alright?" Draco asked.

"You know how much I hate you right?"

Draco rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed, putting his head next to the tiny bump in her tummy.

"Mummy doesn't mean that." He whispered. "She loves daddy really." Hermione wacked him in the head with her pillow and got out of bed, stretching before heading to the bathroom.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He called as the shower turned on.

"You have never asked me that before. You usually order what you want." Came the reply. Draco grit his teeth.

"Well I am asking you now!"

Hermione snorted.

"Bacon."

"What else?"

"Bacon."

"I heard you. What do you want with it?"

"Bacon!"

"I'm sorry didn't hear you." Draco mumbled sarcastically and snapped for a house elf. He ordered two English breakfasts.

He sat down to wait his turn in the washroom when there came a knock on his door. He groaned and stood up, opening his chamber door.

"Severus?" He asked in surprise. He slipped outside and closed the door behind him, facing the potion master.

"Potter believes that you have Ms. Granger hostage." Severus Snape said, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

He kept his face blank, but inside he was snarling. How dare that greasy haired idiot try to poke his nose into HIS private business?

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco grit out.

"Don't play stupid with me boy! You got her pregnant didn't you?" Draco blinked, cursing himself for not noticing the teacher entering his mind.

"So what?" Draco hissed.

"Draco you idiot!" Severus sighed, massaging his fore head with his pointer and thumb. "Why now? In the middle of a war? Do you not know that the entire light side is planning on attacking Malfoy manor to get her back?"

"Why would you tell me that?" Draco asked, his eye rows narrowed in suspicion. "I know you work for them." It was Severus' turn to be surprised.

"How did you know?" He hissed, terrified that somebody had heard. Draco growled and pulled his godfather into his room.

Hermione jumped when they entered. She was sitting in once again one of Draco's shirts and her wet hair tied up in a bun. She gasped as she and Severus made eye contact. Automatically the half blood prince's eyes flew down to her stomach.

"Hermione." Draco hissed so darkly that she shrank back. "Go to the washroom. Now."

"Professor, help me!" She cried. "Please!"

"NOW!" Draco roared, and even Severus jumped. Hermione, absolutely terrified, bolted to the bathroom and slammed the door. Draco locked it with a spell and silenced the toilet before silencing his room.

Hermione wiggled the door nob but it wouldn't open. She tried to listen to what they where saying but she couldn't hear anything. She looked around the bathroom and for the first time, noticed a tiny window way up above the sink.

"How?" Snape whispered.

"It's obvious. To me at least." Draco sneered. "I do a lot of observing. Personally I'm surprised the old snake hasn't figured it out." Severus gulped.

"Are you going to tell him?" Severus asked.

"No. I wont if you don't tell the light side I have Hermione."

Severus gasped.

"Your black mailing me?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that… It's more like… I do something for you. You do something for me. But yes… I suppose you could call it that."

"You've changed Draco…" Severus said quietly. Draco chuckled.

"No. I've just adapted to the way of war."

"She is not a thing Draco."

"I know. All I'm saying is, if they steal her from me, I will not stop until every single person who dared to touch what is mine have paid dearly."

XXX

Hermione clambered up onto the sink clumsily and desperately tried the window latch. Of course it wouldn't budge. Hermione took a deep breath.

She channeled all her magic. She closed her eyes and really focused on her powers. She pictured the window opening. She felt a burning sensation in her fingers and click.

She opened her eyes, hardly daring to believe it. She hoisted herself up and started pushing herself through the tiny window.

XXX

"So if you tell…" Suddenly Draco's senses started tingling. Severus stared as Draco went ridged. "HERMIONE!" He bellowed and shot to the bathroom, swinging the door open and looking frantically around.

His eyes landed on the open window. The window was the perfect size for a small woman to escape through.

XXX

Hermione was running as fast as she could, out towards the forest when a low growling sounded from somewhere on her right. She yelped and tried running in the opposite direction. She slipped and slid on the stones, cutting her bare feet.

Shadows surrounded her and without warning, she was tackled to the ground. A nose nuzzled behind her ear and a scratchy chin pulled its way up her cheek.

"You smell good," The man above her growled. "Your with child as well. Perhaps I should get rid of it and make you swell with my own pups, hmm?"

"No! No! Get off of me!" The man reeked, and long fingernails dug hard into her tiny wrists.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll fucking cut off your dick and shove it up your ass you fucking mutt." A dark voice growled.

The werewolf looked up in surprise. Draco stood about five feet away, his entire being shaking with anger. Severus stood behind him, his wand pointed at the offending man.

"Get off her Fabber." Severus warned. The werewolf sneered.

"What? Why should you have her when she is so splayed out in front of me?" And he sank his rotting teeth into Hermione's neck. She screamed.

The last thing Hermione saw before she fainted was a lot of blood as the man was blasted off her and grey eyes leaning over her before the whole world went fuzzy and then black.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco didn't leave her side for the next week. She lay still, unmoving in the bed. The bite mark on her neck was healing. Draco ran his fingers over it. She shivered beneath his touch.

He double-checked that the baby was still alive. It was strange. When he put his hand on it the baby's magic seemed to hum, recognizing its father.

Since Draco had been quick, he had managed to get any werewolf poison out of her. As for the werewolf that had attacked her, it had taken days for the house elf's to wash its remains off the lawn.

Fabber had been a guard wolf. Voldemort had recruited some of them to protect the area.

Draco hated it that he had let his guard down.

When Hermione finally came too, a very tired looking Draco was sitting next to her, fast asleep. She had to admit that he looked rather cute like that, with his hair sticking up and his mouth hanging slightly opened. He looked… normal. Not at all like the cold man who had kidnaped her.

She took his hand gently, and he stirred.

"Malfoy." She murmured. "Malfoy." She shook him and he sat bolt up right.

"Please don't leave me I swear it was an accident!" He yelled. Hermione blinked at him.

"What are you on about?" He looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Oh merlin! Your okay!"

"Yes. I… Oh dear god my baby! Is my baby okay? Malfoy!" She sat straight up and held her belly.

"It is fine darling."

"Thank the lords." She whispered. "What happened?" His eyes grew dark.

"You ran." Draco said without emotion. His eyes showed it all.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No your not. You ran and I could have lost you." Draco snarled, standing up. "You were a bad girl, Hermione. Be happy that you're too weak at the moment to take punishment." He hissed.

Hermione hung her head. Draco tossed her a big hoodie and Hermione caught it in surprise.

"We are leaving." Draco said.

"Where?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Somewhere else. Somewhere no one will ever be able to find you."

Hermione's eyes widened. How was she supposed to be rescued when no one knew where she was?

"W-why?"

"I couldn't move you when you were still out. It could have harmed you more. Because when you where asleep, your precious order attacked." Hermione gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes. Stupid move really. We out numbered them easily, but they know where you are." Hermione looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Did anyone…?"

"Die? Yes. Nearly all of them."

"W-who was it?" Hermione asked, afraid of the answer.

"No one special. Just a bunch of aruors no one really knows." He grabbed Hermione by the elbow and hauled her out of bed.

"Hold on." He warned, and the apparated.

When they stopped spinning, they were standing in a small living room.

"Go ahead and explore." Draco said blandly. "But don't do anything stupid. You wont be able to get out. My office is strictly off bonds. The door will zap you if you try to enter. I'll be back." And he disappeared. She was left alone.

She did explore, and she found two bedrooms. One with a big bed, the master bed room, and one with a cot, changing table, rocking chair, and book case, which was obviously a nursery.

On the top floor there was also a bathroom, and a room she assumed was Draco's office. The burn on her hand told her that much.

Down stairs was a living room and a kitchen. There was no house elf anywhere, which surprised Hermione.

She walked back to the living room and noticed a door just next to the stairs. She opened it and gasped. A room much bigger that all the others containing just books. Hermione grinned. Their own personal library.

There was a sofa and a roaring fire. She spent about half an hour choosing her books before settling down to read. She had found tea in the kitchen, so she had a big steaming cup in front of her.

Draco did not come home that night, but when he did in the morning, his black robes were covered in blood. He grinned at Hermione mockingly.

"A wee fight between the light and dark," He told her casually, and watched with pleasure as she bolted to the washroom to be sick. He didn't know whether it was morning sickness or the fact that she couldn't stomach the fact that he killed.

He didn't know and he didn't care either.

 **A/N: Hello! I know this chapter was a tiny bit slow, but it will move faster in the next chapter, I promise. I haven't decided if the baby should be a boy or a girl. What do you think? Also what do you think should happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione had been living in the tiny cottage for three months. Her stomach had swelled and she enjoyed running her hands over it. He did too. Hermione noticed that whenever Draco touched her stomach, it was very possessive.

Surprisingly, he had done nothing violent towards her at all since they had arrived.

One night they were lying in bed, and Hermione woke up when the blonde next to her started crying out in his sleep.

"Please don't take her too! You've taken everything Potter! Just please let me keep her. I can't loose her! I can't!"

Draco didn't seem to remember the next morning. Maybe he did, but he acted normal.

It was December 24th, and Hermione was sitting by the window, staring at the snow, which was falling softly.

"Christmas tomorrow." She whispered before straightening up. She looked sadly around the living room, which was bland. No holiday spirit at all. She shook her head and climbed the stairs. Draco heard their door close. He glanced around the room.

He had never thought about Christmas until Hermione had mentioned it. He put his book down and stretched. Perhaps he should make her first Christmas with him special.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, Draco was not in the bed. She yawned and placed a hand on her belly and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, darling." She whispered. She sighed. "Merry Christmas me." She lay there for another ten minutes before she got up and used the loo before padding down stairs. She gapped.

A massive tree stood by the fireplace, with glinting lights and beautiful ornaments. There were two small presents beneath the tree. A plate full of ginger bread cookies and milk sat on the coffee table. The fire was roaring and there was a pleasant smell of peppermint in the air.

Hermione was looking around trying to locate Draco when a snore made her look up.

Draco Malfoy was standing on a stepladder, his body hanging on a piece of tinsel. Hermione couldn't help the giggle that left her lips and Draco woke with a start, banging his head on the ceiling. The tinsel snapped at the movement and he, unbalanced, fell backwards.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands as he hit his head on the coffee table, making the plate clatter. Hermione rushed to him and kneeled down, cradling his head in her lap.

"Ouch." Draco moaned. "Ooooouuuch." Hermione helped him to the couch and got him ice for his head, tucking a blanket in around him. Draco smirked to himself as she turned to go get him tea.

They sat on the sofa together, Hermione leaning on his chest and playing with a strand of her hair.

"Thank you." She said, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on his startled lips. He leaned down to kiss her once again, but when he tried slipping his tongue in to her mouth she pushed him away. "Don't get too carried away." He pouted.

She looked at the presents. He noticed and summoned them.

"These are for you." He said.

"I didn't get you anything. I couldn't have.' Hermione said. Draco shrugged.

"Open." She did.

"Oh Draco!" She whispered, lifting the silver necklace and charm bracelet from the boxes. Draco's heart fluttered. It was the first time she had ever used his name.

Draco clasped the necklace around her perfect neck and Hermione fingered the amber gem that was attached to it. She studied the bracelet and saw a tiny charm of a dragon wrapped around a princess. She chuckled and elbowed him softly.

"I have one more gift for you." Draco said, and pulled her off the couch. He covered her eyes and led her out the back door, which he unlocked quickly.

Hermione shivered as cold hit her. She gasped as the hands were removed and she was outside for the first time in nearly four months. She laughed and twirled around and around. Draco stared at her beautiful flushed face.

When both finally got too cold they hurried back inside. Draco carefully locked the door behind them with complicated spells.

Hermione looked at Draco. Perhaps… Just this once… she would give herself to him willingly.

She took his hand and made her face him. He looked at her in surprise as she kissed him slowly.

"This is you Christmas gift." She whispered. "Make the most of it because it is not happening again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. Draco grinned into her mouth as his felt his child kick. Her stomach was against his.

He kissed her deeper, and her eyes widened in response. Draco lifted her up, so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him as he lowered her onto the couch. He stroked her cheek gently before leaning down and kissing her throat. Hermione gasped at the sensation. He had never done this before. He trailed his lips down her collarbone before he lifted her jumper over her head and attacked her breasts.

"Draco!" She gasped, and he shivered. "I need you! I need you!" Draco moaned and shed their pants. He entered her swiftly and for the fist time, Hermione felt pleasure. He thrust lovingly, not at all like before.

For the first time, Hermione had an orgasm as he came.

Draco snuggled into her side and buried his head in her neck.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"It's not happening again." Despite herself she smiled softly. Draco pouted.

"I know." He placed a hand on her stomach. "I know." The baby kicked and Draco stuck his tongue out. "Hey there. Your mother is really stern."

"Hey!"

"But I hope you find a girl as pretty." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How do you know my baby is going to be a boy?"

"Gut feeling."

"What if it is a girl?"

"It won't be." Hermione shook her head and pulled her clothes back on.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

XXX

Harry Potter looked awful. There were big circles beneath his eyes and he looked even thinner than he had months ago.

They still hadn't found Hermione and he was distraught. There was a nock on his door and he looked up.

Luna entered with a message in her hands. She handed it to Harry.

"Draco Malfoy was sighted in a French village buying jewelry. An auror who was on holiday saw him. We think Hermione might be somewhere in that area."

Harry stared at her before he leapt up and twirled her around.

"Thank you Luna! Oh thank you!"

 **A/N: Yay! So I'm sorry for the short chapter. I promise I will try to make them longer. Do you think the baby should be a boy or a girl? Maybe twins? I don't know! Please Review! It would mean a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Draco! Help me!" Her voice was growing louder the closer and closer he got. His footsteps echoed across the marble halls as he ran._

 _He skidded to a stop and threw open a small wooden door, so different compared to the big marble ones all around him._

 _Potter was holding Hermione and he had his arm snaked around her waist. She had a gag pushed into her mouth and she was looking at him with pleading eyes. Draco snarled and tried to lunge but he realized that he couldn't move._

 _He tried too actually run forwards, but it was like he was running on a tread mill._

" _Don't worry Malfoy." Potter smirked. "I will take good care of her and the child." Draco could only watch, his mouth open in a silent scream as Potter lifted his wand and pointed it at her head. "OBLIVIATE!"_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Malfoy! Malfoy wake up!" His eyes snapped open and he gasped, flinging himself at her and gripping her arm tightly.

"Who is the father of your child?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione gasped, caught off guard.

"WHO IS IT?" He bellowed, and she yelped as his fingers curled into her soft flesh.

"You! You are! You are the father!" She cried and he instantly released her and sprang out of bed. He leaned against a wall and a huge sigh of relief left his pale lips, his eyes locked on the terrified brown ones. "What happened?" She whispered.

His eyes hardened and his jaw twitched. She shrank back and covered her stomach automatically. His blazing eyes softened at the terror in those deep whisky depths. He returned to her side and opened his arms. She watched him suspiciously before settling onto his chest.

"Nothing." He muttered into her hair, his finger curling around her swell.

 _I promise I wont let anybody harm you or our child. I promise, Hermione._

The room was dimly lit. The fireplace hissed and spit as he stared into those glowing embers. His eyes were glued to the burning logs and his eyebrows were furrowed. The whisky swirled in its glass as he brought it up to his lips and sipped, the burning liquid setting a fiery trail down his throat as it went down. He glared with hatred at his sleeve, where the dark mark was hidden beneath the black material.

His silvery hair gleamed and his free fist clenched. There came a knock on his window, and his eyes shot up, eyeing the elegant eagle that was currently impatiently snapping its beak at him. He flicked his wrist and the window flew open and untied the letter as soon as the bird was close enough. When he had finally gotten the ribbon off, the bird bit him. Not nipped, bit. He growled as the bird hit him the face with its wing before it soared out the window. Fucking bird.

He glared at the parchment and paled when he saw the dark lords crest upon the crisp paper. Hos hand shook as he gently placed hi glass down and tore the paper open.

 _Malfoy,_

 _It has been a while. How is my precious_

 _mudblood doing? I have given you a very_

 _long time boy, and I hope you have worked_

 _on her loyalty. Its best for you that you have,_

 _for I demand you bring her before me._

 _Infact, I think I will come get her myself._

 _Don't so anything stupid now, Draco._

 _Think about your child and precious wench._

 _Don't disappoint me again. You will not_

 _Enjoy the punishments._

 _Lord Voldemort._

His blood had fun cold, and before he could even think about it, the glass was hurled across the room, splintering against the wall with a satisfying CRACK! His chest was heaving, and his head was spinning as he heart feet padding quickly upstairs. There came a nervous knock on his door, and his head snapped towards it.

"Malfoy?" _Hermione._ He wanted to croak. "Malfoy, are you alright?" _No._

He flung the door open and she took a frightened step back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his hard chest.

"Malfoy?" She said again, her voice muffled from the fabric.

"He wants to see you." He whispered, and she tensed suddenly, fighting back against his chest and clawing at him.

"No!" She shrieked. "I won't let you take me to him!" He let her go and she spun around, gabbing her finger at his chest angrily. "I refuse to go with you!" She hissed. He took a step forwards, but her hand flew out, slapping him hard across the face. He reeled back, shock over coming his features as he stared at her wide eyed.

Tears where streaming down her face as she hugged herself, wrapping her arms tight around her chest.

"Hermione,"

"You are going to take us to him!" She cried, and he closed his eyes.

"Hermione…"

"I thought you had changed! I was beginning to trust you!"

His eyes flew open in total and utter shock. She…What? He took another

Step forwards, but she shoved his chest hard again.

"Fuck you Malfoy!"

"Hermione!"

"Fuck all you stand for! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN!" He finally bellowed, and the house seemed to shake at all the energy that was sizzling of him. Her moth snapped shut, her earlier courage and rage melting as she cowered back. He stalked forwards, grabbing her shoulders and bringing her face to his.

"I haven't beaten you at all since we got here." He hissed. She stared at him with wide eyes, her entire being shaking. "I haven't forced myself upon you, I haven't hurt you, and I haven't done anything but make sure you are happy!"

"Why would I be happy with you!" Her courage had returned and she dared to stare into his burning eyes.

"I haven't beaten you for month." He growled, raising one hand, and she flinched, clenching her eyes shut, awaiting the blow, but none came. She dared to open one eye, and his face had fallen, his eyes gleaming with defeat. "And I'm not planning on starting anytime soon." She blinked at him as he slowly put her down. She rubbed her shoulders gingerly but didn't look away from the icy orbs. "And if I'm not allowed to harm you, no one else is."

"What are you saying, Malfoy?" She mumbled, an unidentifiable feeling flaring of emotions in her chest.

"What I'm saying is… I'm letting you go."

 **A/N: OMG GUYS! IM BACK! I am so sorry that it took so long to update, but I promise it won't happen again. So… I know this sounds kind of cliché, but I promise it doesn't end like other stories. Its now that its getting interesting. PLEASE REVIEW! Review and the rest will be uploaded super duper quick!**

ENJOY!


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione couldn't breath.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"I'm letting you go!" He cried, running his hands through his hair desperately, his eyes pleading as he looked at her. He disappeared into his office once again and returned, slipping something into his pocket as he flung a sweater at her.

He rushed to the stairs and turned around to look at her when he realized she wasn't coming. "HERMIONE!" He yelled, and she jumped, pulling the sweater over her head and taking his hand. "He is coming, so we have to hurry."

He pulled her down the stairs, stopping her from stumbling and let go of her hand on the landing, bolting to collect couple of things laying around the room, never taking his eyes off of what he was doing. Meanwhile, Hermione stood frozen, staring at the door.

"Malfoy…" She squeaked.

"Not now!" He growled, not looking up as he ran into the kitchen.

"Malfoy!" She cried a little louder.

"What?" He demanded, finally stopping to look up at her. She didn't need to answer, for somebody else did for her. Draco froze as the voice slithered into his ears.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. You know I hate it when people plan things behind my back."

The dark lord sat on their sofa, smirking at them with fire dancing in the ruby red eyes. Draco grabbed Hermione and shoved her behind him.

"You're not touching her." He said boldly, and Hermione shivered as Voldemort's laugh echoed across their cozy living room. She buried her head in Draco's back, and she felt his breath hitch ad the willing contact.

"I will be soon. She will be my little toy soon enough." Voldemort mocked. "And your little child will become an excellent addition to my work force." Hermione let out a strangled sob and Voldemort cocked his head to the side. "Don't worry my pet. I will fill you up with more." Hermione gasped and Draco growled, tightening his grip.

Voldemort rose from his seat and reached for Hermione, but Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it in the snake man's face. It made Draco uneasy that Voldemort had not yet reached for his. "Run." The dark lord advised, and Draco didn't need telling twice. He grabbed her hand, and ran.

"RETURN THEM TO ME ALIVE!" They heard Voldemort holler, and numerous death eaters where heard disapperating in and running after them. The forest was just up ahead, when Draco felt something yank him back.

"MALFOY!" Hermione screamed as a spell hit her, making her fly across the field. She tried desperately to shield her stomach from the impact, and managed to land on her back.

"Fucking bastard, betraying the dark lord." A man above Draco hissed, pointing his wand at the blonde's head. Draco whipped out his wand and shot a stunner at the guy before scrambling to his feet, desperately trying to fight the offending people off.

"DRACO!" His heart stopped. Voldemort was approaching Hermione, raising his wand. Draco did something he never thought he would ever do. He attempted to tackle the dark lord. Voldemort spun around around and flicked his wand, Draco flying and landing hard on a couple of rocks.

"Idiotic boy." Voldemort hissed as he stalked over to the Malfoy who currently lay on the ground in pain. "Did you think you could outsmart me?" A cut appeared across Draco's chest, and the blonde screamed as the torture curse was put on him. "Did you think I wouldn't find her? SHE BELONGS TO ME MALFOY!"

Hermione managed to lift her weak head of the soil in time for the curse to hit Draco.

"Draco!" She whimpered, trying to pull herself to her feet. Death eaters where closing in, running across the field towards her. She clutched her stomach and tried to block out his screams as she sobbed.

Draco was twitching and fire coursed his veins, but he refused to scream.

"Stupid idiot." Voldemort laughed, pulling Draco up by his chin until their faces where level. He tossed Draco to the side, the blonde hitting his head hard on the cold ground. The snake man pointed his wand at him again, and a curse was upon his lips when a strangled "Wait!" made him stop.

"Hermione." He cooed as she stumbled over, her swollen stomach making it hard upon the uneven ground.

"Hermione!" Draco whimpered, but received a hard kick to the head. Voldemort wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, her struggling to get out of his grasp .He reached down and ran a hand over her pregnant stomach and she whimpered.

"Don't worry, Draco." Voldemort smiled sickly. "I will take good care of this little mudblood". He shoved her, so that she landed on all fours a couple of feet away. "You belong to me now, Hermione." He looked at Draco. "I warned him this would happen if he tried anything stupid, and look at him. He did. This is all your little boy friends fault." Voldemort mocked Draco, and it was music to his ears when Hermione whimpered.

"No." Draco suddenly gasped, and Voldemort rose a nonexistent eyebrow.

"No?"

"I didn't doom her." Draco pulled himself up and glared and Voldemort straight in the eye. "I love her." And then everything happened in a blur. Draco pulled something from his pocket and threw it at Hermione. Voldemort screamed as She dove for it, not even knowing what it was, and then feeling her self being pulled through a tube. She saw black before she landed once again on hard wooden floors. Screams where heard and feet pounded towards her.

"Draco!" She cried, and she saw bright green eyes and a head of black hair before her vision went dark and she slipped into nothingness.

 **A/N: Meh.**


	10. Chapter 10

It had all been a blur. She lay in a room now, her hands on her tummy and tears silently streaming down her face. Harry had hugged her and told her that she was safe now, but all she could cry out was Draco's name. She wouldn't say anything else, and finally, they had to tug Harry of Hermione and she was placed in a room to calm down.

She was so worried. She didn't know what would happen to Draco. She felt horrible, fishing she could have taken him with her when she dove for that portkey. Could she have? Perhaps she could have somehow grabbed his hand. She shook her head.

 _No, Hermione. This isn't your fault. This isn't your fault._ That didn't stop her from crying herself to sleep. Something she hadn't done in months.

"I'm going to ask again." He was tied and beaten, his skin black and blue and his shoulders trembling as he shook. His blonde hair was matter with blood and his eyes dropped as he fought back. "Where have you sent my pet?"

Draco looked up at his former master and glared, wincing as it stretched the cut across his eyebrow. Voldemort had calmed, and he twirled the wand between long thin fingers, watching the young man with narrowed slits.

"Somewhere, she will be, safe." The poor boy panted.

"Do not test me more then you already have." Voldemort hissed angrily, circling him. "You sent away what was mine boy. _Mine_. You know I don't appreciate it when people do away with my possessions."

"She doesn't belong to you." Draco hissed and Voldemort let a cruel smile slip onto his thin lips.

"Who's is she? Yours?" He mocked. A wave of sadness hit Draco hard, and he only just managed to force the words: "No. She doesn't belong to anybody."

A mad cackle echoed off the wall as the dark lord laughed. Slowly it died down and became a soft chuckle.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." And then suddenly the cruciatus curse was upon him again, but he refused to scream. He wouldn't do. He wouldn't give in. He would stay strong. For her. It was lifted and he was pulled up off the floor as fingers wrapped around his chin, forcing him to look up into ruby red eyes. "You don't seem to get it. What I want, becomes mine eventually. Where. Is. She?" Draco sneered at him and he was thrown to the ground, his head hitting marble and bouncing painfully. "You give me no choice," And suddenly, pain erupted throughout Draco's entire body, worst than any curse played upon him.

He screamed, and he felt as if he were drowning. Then suddenly, in front of him, stood… Draco. He collapsed as he glared up at the man who now took his form, he shakily looked down at his own hands, which to his relief still very much resembled his own.

"You bastard." Draco spat at the him that was not really him. "You plan on luring her out."

"Oh yes." The smirk on his own face was cruel. "And I'll get Potter with it. Killing two birds with one stone really." He motioned to two death eaters who were standing at the door with their mouths hanging open in shock. "Don't just stand there you idiots. Throw him into his cell to rot and call the rest to the hall. We have a black haired rat to catch and a pretty curly brown lioness to tame."

 **A/N: OMG I'm SOOOOOO SORRY. Its been like a year, but so much has been happening in my personal life and it was just not a good time period at all, but I'm back! This was just a quick filler and for me to ask you something.**

 **Okay, so, important question, how should this work? Should Hermione become Voldemort's pet for a while and get some Hermione X Voldemort going on? I'm really unsure but if you guys want it you'll get it! Don't worry though, it wouldn't be how the story ends I promise. ;)**


End file.
